


Long Live Love

by Hanatsuka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsuka/pseuds/Hanatsuka
Summary: 《I Really Like You》番外篇





	Long Live Love

**Author's Note:**

> 《I Really Like You》番外篇

国家人理秩序机构于本日通过一项最新草案：为了保障第三人种的人身安全和意愿自由，维护公民平等权利与公共利益，将成立特别刑事司，对提交申请的Omega发放警报手环，援助报案人和对相关案件进行严格审查。  
递交这项草案的是一名年轻的Alpha，消息一出令大众哗然。  
——身为Alpha他自己也做过那种事吧，遇到恰好没带抑制剂的Omega的话。  
——报道上说没有哦。  
——啊？都没碰过Omega就扬言要保护他们？真的更没说服力了，我侄子小时候也说过他要打倒所有坏人呢。  
——你怎么总是有话可说，非要杀过人才有权利抵制犯罪吗？  
库丘林继续往下滑手机屏幕，评论区大多是这样的争吵景象，支持者不在少数，仍表示怀疑甚至反对的也大有人在，其中不乏第一人种优越论的信徒。想在一夜之间突然颠覆大众的思想虽然不大可能，轨道已经有0.01%的改变，日后就终会见到成效。  
不知道那位被Omega们拥戴为超绝男神的草案提出者在干什么呢？他钻进厨房里，闻到肉馅的香味就扑过去，越过卫宫的肩膀觊觎案板上的食材，一边说道：“真忙啊，boss~”  
“别这么叫我。”卫宫摘下手套，拿过一块鱼卷堵住他的嘴，如果不这么做的话直到晚饭忙完背上都会一直挂着个人型挂件，很妨碍行动。  
时隔两年之后，如今他们在工作上的关系完全反转了。卫宫想要开设一家平等聘用第三人种的企业，库丘林辞掉了原先的高薪工作，坚决要专门给他做创业顾问。这是最高形式的支持，但这样一来两人的进项统统减少，生活水平也下降了一大截……卫宫不太想看到这样的结果。  
即使草案奇迹般地通过，他也高兴不起来。  
“EMIYA——”  
偏偏今天的《赶走库丘林·厨房大作战》似乎抽到了最高难度等级，恋人一直在耳边呼唤自己的名字让他无从静心，眼睛以上的部分像锅里的滚水一样咕嘟嘟喧闹不息。厨具不停地被变换位置，刚刚放在手边的筷子一眨眼就找不到了，装肉馅的碗里倒满菜丝，打开的炉子被啪叽一声关掉。  
“LANCER！！”  
他把脑里的闲事抛到一边，约莫一分钟后两人从嬉笑中停战，卫宫放下平底锅，突然失去了做完这顿饭的欲望。外面的天空热得发白，他靠在厨台边上发呆，库丘林扫开旁边一块空地方坐上去，晃着腿问：“天气真热，你需要空调吗？”  
谁家厨房里都不会装空调，这是一个十分露骨的假命题。很多年前的浅色阶梯教室里倒是有一部，有人曾经想靠打开它来冷却心头的躁动。你想要冷静吗？幽光中的夜狼舔了舔嘴唇，不可能的。  
猎手回应道，一般吧。  
他根本没的可选，不是吗？必须先把这个烦人精整治一顿再说。  
库丘林在同身高的男性之中体重较轻，流线型的肌肉强劲而不突兀，站直时脊柱洒下一道深邃的阴影连接颈后与腰中，身材接近宽肩窄胯，穿戴整齐的时候下身看起来比上身单薄一些，但十分柔韧。  
鱼卷……卫宫回味了一下刚才那个吻，陷入沉思。  
“你不高兴在厨房做？”库丘林露出狡猾的笑，他今天就是要彻底激怒这个人，有时候大吵一架比二百个忍痛的誓言更能解决问题。对方把他的裤子和底裤扒掉，拿开周围的碗具又拿回来其中一个。厨台并不冷，那种不好的预感又来了，每当出现这种预感之后，卫宫就会做出一些令人吃惊又觉得似乎很合理的事。  
比如他们还缺少某样东西，他看了一眼那个碗，里面装着沥好的蛋清液。  
“还是去床上吧！”他即刻推开卫宫的肩膀，但头顶有壁橱，空间过于狭小，以至于无法马上从厨台上跳下去，卫宫把他按回去，这时才想起回答上一个问题：“那倒没有，我觉得能根本地解决一些事情。”  
他显然忘记了这个房间的特殊之处。  
“你把那个碗拿开，快点拿……”话音未落，空气里弥散开生蛋的鲜味，比正常的润滑液具有更强烈的异物感，一根手指抽出后粘稠蛋液便留在体内流动，卫宫认真操作的表情令人无比羞耻，仿佛被当成食材放在案板上加工。等到差不多可以试着探入第三根手指，优秀的厨师随手拣了一根还没切的萝卜，欢快地哼了两个音节。  
太恐怖了。库丘林彻底哑声，他可能理解了“根本地”意思：这个房间里绝大多数东西都可以拿来日他。  
清凉的锥形蔬菜抵住洞口，在润滑液的加持下被轻易地推进身体，细端戳到柔软的内壁，“别这样——呜呜啊！我知道了！下次一定不再打搅你……哈啊……”  
“难受吗？”  
“废话！你怎么不来试试！”库丘林抬起手臂遮住表情，大声骂道，因为他已经起了反应，衣服下鼓胀的乳首也被对方发现继而拧住。恋人挤在他的两腿之间不断揉捋挺立的欲望，含住胸前饱满的肉粒，舌头碰到敏感处的瞬间触发电流似的快感，扫过肢端，“哇！”他狠狠地打颤，后洞里有那根该死的萝卜亘着，白液从前端的孔中抑制不住地溢出。  
快把它拿走！他刚碰到自己的股间，卫宫总算肯把折磨他的那只健康蔬菜弄出去丢进垃圾桶。“呼……呃……”生理泪水沾在眼底和睫毛上，得以努力地平复呼吸，卫宫的眼神有些异样，但无从看清其中映照出的布满难堪耻红的脸，“快点吧，行不行？”库丘林拿掉自己的发绳，张开嘴咬住卫宫的嘴唇，吮吸他的舌头。  
手掌贴附的大腿肌肉在阵阵弹动，卫宫难以自眼前半睁着的鲜艳红眸上移开目光，听得到自己喉管中风洞似的呼吸，胸腔内侧的鼓点震耳欲聋。“好。”他从来在做爱时少言寡语，沉默地诉诸行动。捧住库丘林的腰，将等待多时的欲物送至已经开辟的洞口，性器的头部滑入甬道，层层撑开紧绞的热窒肠肉，“嗯嗯——”夹在腰侧的大腿倏地绷紧，搭在肩上的手指陷入皮肉，库丘林仰起头，颈中显露出强劲的男性弧度。  
好紧，卫宫轻轻地发出嘶声，暂时退出温热的洞穴，嫩肉痉挛收缩着予他挽留，再次顶进时仍然抗拒，但收效甚微。抽插之中库丘林的内里不时溢出若有若无的热流，淋洒在他的前端，“哈啊……啊……”库丘林撑住厨台难耐地喘息，卫宫亲吻他逐渐生出薄汗的脸颊。两具肉体嵌合在一起，并无缝隙，泌出的津液打湿两人私处的毛发，卫宫压低身体更加深入。  
“唔……”会碰到……库丘林咬紧牙，喉咙里挤满呜呜的忍耐声，牙关被撬开便震颤地传至对方的口腔中，他可以无比清晰地感受到那东西的形状，它的每一丝动向都经由无防备的柔软内壁牵连着他的内脏，肚子里被搅得一塌糊涂又因某处被碾磨而产生精粹的快感，想要摆脱又欲罢不能，这会儿他是真的流出眼泪来了，赤瞳周围的眼白也染上红丝。  
“你好紧啊……”卫宫说，不曾停下。  
库丘林拽住他的围裙带子把他扯下来捧住脸颊，不知道第多少次相互碰到嘴唇，来不及吞咽的口水自唇缝滴到下颚，肉体撞击的脆响有节律地覆盖呼吸中的滞点，耳边只有交错的呼吸声，“……我，啊……E、MI……”  
他是想说些什么吧？由于某些原因现在无法说得出一句整话。卫宫眨了眨眼，是什么呢？自己应该知道的，可能把一些重要的事情暂时遗落在忙碌的日常里，得回去捡起来擦擦干净，重新裹在怀里。  
年轻人的乐队当街表演，花车掠过街道，高声欢呼“Long live love（爱情万岁）！”  
你深爱的人应与你同进退，他才值得你爱。  
“诶，你怎……啊！”库丘林抓住卫宫的手腕，那家伙刚才突然露出微笑，犹如春日里温和的煦风，但那是错觉吧？使用的力气明明更大了，反复撞击所谙熟的性致点，股间积淤的液体被拍打得飞溅，身体里像融化成泥泽一样不住发出咕啾咕啾的响声。“啊……哈啊，不要……要去了！要去了！”他抓住指尖苍白的短发，全身的血液似乎都上下打着颤，不顾一切地咬了卫宫一口，在脖子上。  
卫宫贴着他的嘴唇说：“一起。”  
“啊啊……”腹中冲进热流，与此同时封存在身体里的欲望也一齐迸发，将两人胸腹都沾上乳白的浊液，他把眼睛的湿意尽数蹭到卫宫的肩膀上，精神放松下来，空白的脑海里只反反复复盘旋着一句话：  
从今天开始，我讨厌萝卜。

《LLL》-End


End file.
